fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael's Feraligatr
Michael's Ferialigaty is a -Type Pokemon and Michael's starter Pokemon. Biography Michael obtained Feraligatr as Totodile from Professor Cypress as his very first Pokemon in Winds of Riau!. Michael chose Totodile because it was a Water-Type like his father's first Pokemon, Empoleon. Michael excitedly scanned Totodile into his new Pokedex and learned that it was female. Totodile was excited to go off on a journey and saluted Michael when he said he was going to be a strict trainer. Michael soon met Yazmyne, who posed herself as a rookie trainer. Michael wanted the two rookies to have their first battles, and Totodile battled Yazmyne's Eevee. Totodile was effortlessly defeated after all of her attacks failed to touch Totodile and she was felled by Eevee's Hidden Power. She reappeared in Failed Rematch! as a Croconaw in Michael's two-on-two rival battle with Yazmyne. She faced Yazmyne's Eevee again after Eevee defeated Michael's Spheal. Croconaw displayed new attacks such as Slash and Aqua Tail while her Water Gun had naturally become much more powerful. Croconaw landed a hit on Eevee during the match, which she could not do as a Totodile. They even matched Slash and Iron Tail. However, Croconaw was ultimately defeated a second time when Eevee landed a Last Resort after surviving a Hidden Power. During the Aster Discharge, Croconaw battled in the first round against Ray's Arbok in The Battles are Afoot. Croconaw struggled against Arbok's speed and she was paralyzed by Glare before being caught in a Wrap-Thunder Fang combo. Their battle continued to the next episode where Croconaw activates her Torrent ability and defeated Arbok with her heightened water attacks. In The Bitter Flowers of a Rivalry, Croconaw battled as Michael's last choice against Lily, the Aster Town Gym Leader. As a Water-Type, Croconaw was in for a tough battle though he soundly defeated a weakened Sunflora with Slash evading or cancelling her powerful Grass Knot, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam attacks. The victory was short lived as Croconaw took a beating from Lily's Victreebel, who was faster with the effects of Sunny Day due to the Chlorophyll ability. Croconaw was struck by Leaf Tornado and a barrage of Vine Whips, triggering her Torrent ability. After using Blizzard to cancel a Leaf Tornado and eliminate the clones of Double Team, Croconaw shifted into Water Gun, who blasted Victreebel when it tried to land a Leaf Blade. The attack did critical damage to Victreebel and it was defeated by Croconaw's final Blizzard. Croconaw was then taking Aerial Ace after Aerial Ace, heightened by Swords Dance, from Lily's final choice, Leafeon. Croconaw continued to attack to not disappoint Michael but she was felled by a final Aerial Ace ater being put to sleep by Grass Whistle. Croconaw had taken a lot of damage from her battles and had to have emergency treatment, which Lily was luckily able to provide. During the Wild Rose Masquerade, Croconaw reappeared to battle three times. She battled alongside Ursaring in the first round against Dante's Beedrill and Heracross. Due to Michael's increased strictness, Croconaw had lost her cheerfulness in battle and she'd become more vicious. They easily defeated Dante's Pokemon and advanced to the quarterfinals. In the second round, Crconaw battled with Sealeo and they battled against Noxon's Dragonair and Seviper, struggling against their contest combinations and speed. Croconaw and Sealeo fought back with a double Blizzard, leading into a Shadow Claw-Blizzard combination that defeated Noxon's Pokemon and confidently advanced Michael to the semifinals. Croconaw then battled with Sealeo again against Jason's Altaria and Mr. Mime and they easily took Michael to the finals. Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon